THIS DAY
by Shilpam56
Summary: No summery, just peep inside, and read to know more... :)
1. Chapter 1

it was raining out side, he normally used to hate this season, but today some how, he was feeling some thing, unsaid soothe.

He don't know why?, may be he never sat near window during rain, or may be he never paid so heed to it...

he saw one C.D near bed,

it was a small gift given by one girl, she not spoke much(or may be at initial stage, he didn't paid attention, due to case, which he was leading) but at last, when the case was solve, and that girl started moving out side the bureau, before going completely out side, she turned and moved towards Abhijeet...

FLASHBACK

She:-"Sir, agar aapko koi problem nahi ho, to kya aap ye le sakte ho plzz..."

Abhijeet gave positive response, and took that thing..., sadness was clearly seen, and whole team were ashamed, so all were avoiding to talk... she wanted to stay, but nothing can be done... she moved completely out...

After few minute, Abhijeet request to ACP sir, that he want to move to house, which was allowed...(flash back over)

from that time, he was sitting, on window, by just thinking what has happened, just few second and few words, his hope so happy day turned upside down...

FLASHBACK

he was on field duty, when he saw the death corpse, he thought may be he know this person... he told Daya about it,

in between, Purvi found some thing, she was bit shocked, but infront of her, ACP sir was standing their, he saw her expression, n asked...

ACP:-"Purvi kya hua?"

Purvi bi scared:-"Kuc... kuch nahi sir..." se thought, she will personally ask Abhijeet sir about it, but ACP's keen eyes eye has caught...

ACP:"Purvi, kya chupa rahi ho?"

Purvi:-"Sir, ku..."

ACP:-"Purvi, saach batao, dikhao..."

Purvi with down head han over the thing, which she found

ACP too went shock:-"Aree, ye to Abhijee a locket hai... ye yaha crime spot mai kya kar raha hai?" and as usal all thing started again, ACP removed him from further investigation, and he was again suspected, and at the end was proved to be innocent...

FLASHBACK OVER...

while thinking this, tear ha escaped from his eyes, from long time he was just trying to rub that tear, but every time new tear came... he sadly plaid the CD...

"Abhi mujh mein kahin  
Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi"

Why always it's him,

always why he has to give the proof of innocence...16 years... is it not enough time, that at least now team will believe him...

but no, every time, in front of all he is insulted, and at the end, just one word "SORRY" is said, that to in mick voice...

"Jagi dhadkan nayi  
Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi"

he is also human being, he too feel bad, and feels sad, but why cant he express his angry, his agony?,

because he loves them all?, or is it because of, the title which was given to him "STRONG"...

"Ab hai saamne  
Issey chhoo loon zaraa  
Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa  
Khushiyaan choom loon  
Yaa ro loo'n zaraa"

but through that time, only one girl stood beside him... it was that girl...

though she din't spoke any word, but her action clearly showed, that she too is hurt ed seeing him sad... she just was trying to cheer him up by asking what is this, what is that...

(tiny smile comes in his face, remembering this...")

"Ho o.. abhi mujh mein kahin  
Baaqi thodi si hai zindag"

at the end, all said sorry, but still, he was not feeling good, but he has to move on... his is the only thing what he has got, he can't leave it...

inside his mind, he used to ask only one thing...

"jab sab shak karte hai, sakti se baat karte, tab gale ke jor, se building hilta hai, aur jab sirf sorry bolte hai, tab awaz itne niche kyu aate hai?, ye to mere jindegi mai har do d in mai hota hjai..."

but unknowingly, this song was really helping him to calm down his mind...

He stood up, went to washroom, and splash water on his face, and became fresh and had his food...

before going to bed, his mind was now fresh... he remove his mobile, and show picture of that girl, which was forcefully taken...

He smiled seeing her face, and whispered...

"kabhi kabar, anjan insan jyada aapne lagte hai... aaj sirf iss larki ke waja se aabhi aacha mehsush karraha hu... thank you..."

THE END...

AUTHORS NOTE...

I am really sorry, mujhe pata hai, bohoth ghatiya likha hu...

but KKKLOVEU,

HAVE VERY AUSPICIOUS DAY, AND WITH LOT OF FUN AND LOVE...

HAPPY WALA BIRTH DAY DEAR... :), kash aapko pasand aaye, na aaye to kaan, naak pakar ke sorry...

guyzz, plzz do review.. all kind of reviews are accepted...

SHILPAM56


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys...

and second part of surprise for dear Triple k ji, ya fir ahem ahem(evil smile)

so here you go...

One girl was sleeping peacefully on bed... but her cute expression was disturbing by rays of sun... she tried to move her face, but of no use...

after few minute, she opened her eyes, and got up from her bed...

she rubbed her eyes, and yawn, then looked surrounding,

by first look, she became shock, n first question hit her brain was, where am I...

and first she did was...

She:-"maaaa... kaha ho aap" her voice was bit scared... she got out of room... and saw the hall...

there was few gift their, by seeing this, she understood, their are few surprises waiting for her...

but one thing which she don't feel right, where is her parents, her brother, who always eats her brain... but today some thing was different... but while thinking some thing she noticed... it was kind of note...

she opened it, n rread it...

"Pagal, jakar muh dho lo, gandhe KIDDO"

she became total shock, who might have written this letter, she can't predict by handwriting, cause it's printed one, and no one in house call her KIDDO...

but she turned to guess where wash room was...

but again while moving her head towards exit of hall, she found note stick...

"left side mai hai washroom"

now she filled bit relax cause it was hand written, and it was of his brother...

she went to washroom, and got freshened... after that she came out, and what she saw made her suspicious...

She:-"Bhai, bahar nikal... mom dad, aap log bhi ho yaha... plzz bahar aao..."

she din't got any reply, instead listened a cracked sound...

She went that side, and what she saw, made her confused...

she saw, one box of Mango...

She went here, and open it, and it was another shock for her, cause inside, only two mangoes was there... she saw further, there was one more box, between half closed door, she went there and opened the box, again in that box, only one mango was their...

she became angry and said:-"Ye kya mazak hai?, aaisa dikhaya hai, mano do dazan aam honge, but dono box ke andhar sirf teen aam nikle..."

the room was dark, and after her completion of her statement, she heard voice...

Person:-"Kiddo, aur kitna Mango dhundogi?, pahele ye ten khatam karo, badmai 21 aur de denge..., but ha, bhai aur bakio ke liye, alag rahega..."

listing kiddo, she became angry, and as voice was unknown, she became more angry...

and light has flashed to him... and he said...

him:-hello Riya jii, urf KIDDO jii(stressing Kiddo)"

listening Kiddo, she shouted:-"Koun hai aap?, aur aapko himmat kaise hua mujhe kiddobolne?"

she heard few whispering as "ye larka gaya aaj... hehehehe"

Riya:-"Bhai bahar aa raha hai, ya waha jake maru..."

Person:-"Kiddo ji shant..."

Riya:-"Aap ho koun?"

Person smilling:-"Aapko pure ff mai kiddo koun bulata hai? hai?"

some thing strike her brain:-"Shilpam?"

Person smiling:-"haaa..."

Riya just went near him, and started bitting

Shilpam:-"Aree, bas aa lag raha hai..."

Riya:-"Aur bolo na kiddo..."

Riya's mother:-"Aree, usse chor, bichara ne kya bola..."

Riya:-"Mom, aap isse jante nahi ho, bohoth shaitan hai..."

Shilpam:-"mai ,aur shaitan..."

before he could say anything more, she cutted him..

Riya:-"Aapne drama aapne pass rakh..."

Shilpam smiling:-"Aacha baba, bhai ji, zara wo cake lana..."

Riya's brother brought cake...

Riya saw it, and she smiled... cake was having mango, and it was looking wonderful... no actually delicious...

she cut cake, and gave to all, and at last, she took bite... her eyes twinkled..

Riya:-"wao, cake kitna testy hai..."

Shilpam(picking up collar:-"Maine jo banaya hai..."

Riya's brother pulling collar down:-"Mummy ne banaya hai..." Shilpam gave embarrassed look, but Riya laughed loudly...

Riya:-"Bhai mast tha... Aab bol Shilpam ke bache..."

and then the day ended wih all fun and happiness...

AUTHORS NOTE...

Kiddo ji, urff kkkloveu...

fir se janam din ke mubarak...

and to all others...

Khushi Mehta-yaar, sach mai aaj kal time nahi milta hai...coll. jana aur ghar pai aate waqt thak jata hu,plus ghar mai max. computer mai haat dena mana hai, bohoth kand giri kiya hai... so now it's diff. but dekhte hai... koshish rahega, jald aau :) ...

- ihave realy prob now... dekhte hai jald update dene ke koshish karunga... :)

Aditi- sorry yaar, aapke guess galat nikle...

balki to all those who have asked, in last chap. who she was... it Riya her self... :)

Chinni jii... bs good? hai?


End file.
